Strange Night
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: 'Damn! What's wrong with me? Am I not acted as strange as Hyuuga-sama? '/"I'm grateful you thanked me, but I want you to thank me with my style!"/"F-fine! W-what should I do to thank you with your style?"/ That night, they both act strangely. RnR?


Warnings**: Shonen-Ai / BL (Boys Love), OOC perhaps, T for safety 8D**

Disclaimer**: 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino, Konatsu belongs to Hyuuga, Hyuuga belongs to Konatsu x3**

* * *

><p><strong>Strange Night<strong>

by: Kurofer_Aldred

**.**

It was almost mid-night. The gold-haired man named Konatsu was walking alone in the corridor. From the looked of his face and the gestured of his body, he was searching something.

No. Not something, probably. Someone.

"I had been doing these assignments for a whole day, and all I need now is Hyuuga-sama's signature. And now, he's nowhere to be seen!" That young man grumbled while his head turned here and there. Still searching carefully for his superior.

"Hm, where could he be tonight? It's unexpected that he wasn't in his room, even this is already late." The young man sighed, still searching for his _scratch_beloved_scratch_ superior.

Then he remembered something and turned back his body. He walked little fast while carrying the assignments he meant.

After he reached the rear garden, which was full of spacious grassland lies directly under the sky, he stepped out the garden silently. He had just gotten a feeling that his superior was there. If you were wondering why he could get that feeling, the answer would be; He don't know. Since Konatsu himself just got the feeling abruptly.

Thereafter, he finally found what he had been searching for about an hour. "Ah, there he is!" Konatsu shouted with low voice while running into his superior, who was sitting leisurely with his head looked up the dark night sky.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga-sama?" Konatsu asked while sitting right beside his Major and put his assignments beside him.

"I'm watching the stars above." The raven-haired man answered calmly with his head was still looking up. Konatsu saw this act, raised quizzical brow. "Hm, that's very unusual habit from you. Do you feel dizzy or sick right now?" Konatsu asked again while giving a worry-hen-mother looked to the tall man beside him.

"Maybe. I don't feel anything." The Major said slowly. Still with his calm and cool attitude. The man didn't turn his head to Konatsu at all. Konatsu realized this and raised his brow again. 'This is extremely strange!' Konatsu thought.

"So then you have to sleep immediately and get some rest, Major!" The young man said with baffle voice could be heard clearly.

"No, I don't need to sleep. I just wanna be here tonight." The black-glasses man replied. Again, with his terribly unusual attitude and tone voice. Konatsu became more baffled but he still kept his politeness.

"But Hyuuga-sama, if you don't rest now, you'll―" Before Konatsu could finish his sentence, Hyuuga cut it.

"What's so wrong if I don't sleep tonight?" The superior cut his sentence and turned his head to the side, where Konatsu was sitting near him. This time, his voice sounded manlier. Oh, how out of character Hyuuga'd been doing that time?

"Of course it's wrong! I'll find difficult to wake you up the next morning. And you'll be real sick if you don't get enough rest!" The younger man said again.

"And what's wrong if I become sick?" The older man asked with still, the same monotone voice while looking at Konatsu's face.

"Ayanami-sama will get angry and the Black Hawks wouldn't go as usual. Besides, there'll be a meeting tomorrow for all Majors! You have to attend that occasion, Hyuuga-sama." The gold-haired man said stubbornly. He didn't care if his tone was polite or impolite but one thing he knew that his Major was really strange.

"Aya-tan wouldn't be mad at me if I didn't attend that long-bore meeting. You shouldn't worrying that much, Konatsu. Now, go back to your room and get some rest. I know you tire very much after did so many works today." The Major suggested with calm yet out-of-character tone voice. Again, he turned his head and looked to his most loyal _begleiter_.

"I won't go back to my room if Hyuuga-sama didn't go back to your room as well. Besides, my job hasn't ended yet because you haven't signed these." Konatsu said while pointing at his assignments.

"Give me the papers!" Hyuuga asked while pulling out his pen. Konatsu handed the papers silently while watching his Major attitude carefully. Then Hyuuga signed those papers and handed them back to Konatsu.

"Now now, your work's done! So, go back to your room and get some rest, Konatsu!" Hyuuga commanded while patted his _begleiter_ head softly.

"I said I won't go back to my room if you don't." Konatsu said coldly while turned his head somewhere so his Major couldn't see his red yet warm cheeks. The younger man turned his head spontaneously and had no idea why he acted like that.

"Why you want me to get rest so badly? I didn't command you to worrying anything about me." Hyuuga replied with a bit annoying voice. His face turned annoyed a bit.

"Because if the Major fall sick, the _begleiters _and all people in your division would feel sad and the division felt incomplete without its superior." Konatsu explained with a little unsure tone. He was really curious and wondered about his Major current attitude.

"Just that? Nothing else? I guess it's okay if I fall sick for a while. The division wouldn't be damaged if I didn't present, since Aya-tan would be able to take care of it. And I don't think people in my division would feel sad. Isn't it usual to a person to catch minor illness?"

"But Hyuuga-sama, if you fall sick, the one who will be occupied is none other but me. You can't leave your job like that, Hyuuga-sama." Konatsu still insisted while giving his Major demanded look.

"Then I'll just ask somebody to help you finish my works." Hyuuga replied easily, still leaning his back to the tree leisurely.

"But Hyuuga-sama, you mustn't get sick! What if your illness become worse and you got sick for quiet long time?" Konatsu asked. Still didn't get what his Major mean by acting like this.

"It's no problem since Aya-tan must have my replacement and he'll manage everything to make his mission succeed as usual." Hyuuga said, still with his calm-manly tone. He took off his glasses so his dark blue irises could be seen very clearly by Konatsu. This made that young man blushed a little.

'Damn! What's wrong with me? Am I not acted as strange as Hyuuga-sama?' Konatsu thought with confusion and embarrassment.

"But Hyuuga-sama, rest is needed by our body and health is also something good."

"I just don't wanna rest tonight, not for all night." Hyuuga replied, still with his calm voice. But this made Hyuuga became more stubborn than usual.

"But Hyuuga-sa―"

"Why do you so insist me to go back to my room? I have my own wanting and I didn't order you to always keep your eyes on me, right?"

"Because it's a common reason to a loyal _begleiter _being respect and understands his Major's mind, healthy, and the like."

"So you think it's just a common reason, huh?"

"..." "...Yes..." Konatsu said again almost like whisper. He felt strange because he suddenly felt doubt.

They both fell silent. Very silent, only their breath sighed and cricket's voice could be heard clearly. No one wanted to speak first to break this awkward silence. Hyuuga closed his eyes for a while and opened it. He turned his head to Konatsu and looked directly on Konatsu's eyes. Again, Konatsu felt his heartbeat moving faster and his face became warm.

'This is really strange! What's wrong with me?' Konatsu's inner mind screamed.

"So, it's just a common reason, isn't it?"

"..." Konatsu didn't answer. He still felt awkward with Hyuuga's sudden change.

"Well, I guess you're right, I should go back to my room now. So, you must go back to your room too, Konatsu!" Hyuuga said wisely with his usual grin and stood from his current position.

As he wanted to take his first step, he felt his cuffs of his shirt being pulled by someone.

"...Hyuuga-sama... who am I… for you?" Konatsu asked suddenly with very low voice but Hyuuga still could hear it clearly.

"Hm? Of course you're Konatsu! What else?" Hyuuga turned his head and replied with his usual annoying voice and grin on his face. "What's wrong, Konatsu? You look rather odd." Hyuuga said while touching his begleiter's head.

"...Never mind. Just asking random question." Konatsu said and get rid of Hyuuga's hand. "Alright, let's go back to the headquarter." Konatsu said with his odd cheerful voice and forced smile.

Suddenly, Hyuuga grabbed Konatsu's chin with his fast movement so Konatsu didn't notice it. Hyuuga pulled Konatsu's face closer to his and kissed him softly. Yes, the superior was kissing his _begleiter_ suddenly so then the _begleiter _couldn't prepare anything and only could accept the superior touch. Konatsu closed his eyes and return Hyuuga's kiss. He felt comfort and warm in some way. Maybe this was what Konatsu want all this time.

They didn't do it long. Just a few seconds and both of the men pulled their body.

"...What is the meaning of this, Hyuuga- sama?..."

Actually, Hyuuga himself didn't know for what purpose he did that to Konatsu. The body was moving by itself after seeing Konatsu's weird smile. But he quiet satisfied and enjoyed his action.

"I just tried to cheer you up, Konatsu. You looked very depressed. Well, I don't know what is disturbing you but I th―"

"Major Hyuuga!" Konatsu cut his superior sentence, not caring whether his act was polite or impolite.

"Hmm, what?~" Hyuuga asked with his usual cheerful tone while smiling at his beloved _begleiter_.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the headquarter. This is already passed mid-night." Konatsu said smilingly while carrying his assignments and walked ahead of his superior. He felt all his doubt and odd feeling had all vanished just like that.

"Hey, Konacchi!~ At least thank me because I cheered you up!~" Hyuuga protested while pouting just like kindergarten kid. He walked down that garden, catching up his beloved _begleiter_.

"Who did you call 'Konacchi'? It's disgusting, Hyuuga-sama!" Konatsu protested back while turned his head against his superior direction.

"It's cute and fits you perfectly, Konacchi!~" Hyuuga said, still teasing his dearest inferior happily. That man really enjoyed teasing his inferior better than teasing the other. There's kind of satisfaction feeling when he saw his _begleiter_ protest, pouted or being annoyed.

"I-it doesn't! A-and I'm not cute!" Konatsu stammered with blushed on his cheeks which made his face red and looked very cute. Hyuuga realized it too.

"Yes, yes! That face is the cutest thing I've ever seen, Konacchi!~ Make that expression more often, Konacchi!~" Hyuuga said amusedly with his usual grin and chuckled.

"W-w-what? I am not cute!" Konatsu awkwardly denied and quicken his step. He just couldn't face his superior with that blushing face. 'Hell! What an embarrassing attitude! I can't keep go on like this! Aaargh!' Konatsu's inner mind screamed again. He didn't know what to do to recover his awkward attitude so he just simply quickened his step to avoid his superior teasing.

"Aww, don't walk so fast like that, Konacchi! Do you upset?~" Hyuuga asked realizing his inferior walked really fast (almost like running).

Konatsu didn't answer and made his step quicker. He still felt really awkward and shy.

"Hey, at least answer me, Konacchi! You're so mean!~" Hyuuga teased again while fasten his steps to catch his inferior, who was really running that time. Hyuuga caught Konatsu's shoulder and turned Konatsu's body by force so he could see his _begleiter_ face.

"A-aahaha!~ I-I'm not upset at all, Hyuuga-sama! I just feel tire and…want to sleep immediately!" Konatsu answered with a bit stammered voice and a forced smile. Well, he actually felt tire and wanted to sleep, tho. But because of the 'incident' a moment ago, he really wanted to be alone to think about his weird action and feeling toward his superior.

Hyuuga didn't directly response and stared at Konatsu's brown eyes. Then, he let sigh left his mouth.

"Haah~ I know you lied but I really don't know what is bothering you, Konatsu. Well, I'm not going to force you to tell me but you can always tell me if you have a problem!~" Hyuuga said cheerily while patting Konatsu's head softly. Konatsu only could stand silently seeing his superior acted this way.

"Well then, good night!" Hyuuga said again with gentle smile and manly voice. This made Konatsu's eyes wider for a while and made him confuse again. Hyuuga just turned his body and walked for a while when suddenly Konatsu shouted.

"W-wait! Hyuuga-sama!"

"Hm? What else, Konacchi?" Hyuuga stopped and turned his head.

"Actually it's not important but…" Konatsu paused as he looked into his superior smilingly. "…thank you for being my superior! I myself don't know what's disturbing me but I'm happy being your _begleiter_!" Konatsu said confidently as he bowed his head politely.

Hyuuga stunned for a while.

"Hmmph, hahahaha!~ Don't act as silly as that, Konacchi!~ Ahaha, do you really grateful having superior like me? I mean I never did my task!~ You did. And you said you happy? Ah, I really don't know what's wrong with you today!~"

"Hyuuga-sama! I'm serious here!" Konatsu protested with angry signs appeared on his head. He was really baffled and upset seeing his superior response.

"Huh, if you don't want to be thanked I shouldn't waste my time like this! Good night, Hyuuga-sama!" Konatsu said coldly while turned his body and walked upset to his room.

"Wait, Konacchi! If you want to thank me so badly, you should do it with the _right_ way.~" Hyuuga said with his mischievous smile while walking into Konatsu's direction.

"What do you mean 'the right way'? I've bowed my head politely and you responded it with silly laughter!" Konatsu said a bit angrily. He still upset of course. But he kept his cool and continued walking until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I respect you thanked me, but I want you to thank me with _my style_!~" Hyuuga said cheerily, still with his mischievous grin.

Konatsu's heart beating faster again knowing his superior face and his were really close. Again, his face warmed and blushed which only made him looked cuter. He almost dropped all his assignments then he held it tighter.

"F-fine! W-what should I do to thank you with _your style_?" Konatsu asked unsurely, still with his cute blushing face.

"Then, you should put down your assignments first!~" Hyuuga said smilingly, still staring at Konatsu's beautiful eyes.

Konatsu did what Hyuuga said. "Then what?"

"Then, close your eyes!~"

"What? What's the purpose doing this, Hyuuga-sama?" Konatsu asked confusedly, still did not get what Hyuuga meant.

"You want to thank me, right? Then, close your eyes!~"

Konatsu didn't say anything again and closed his eyes. Really, he really didn't get his superior thought. Not long after he closed his eyes, he felt his chin was being grabbed. Before Konatsu could react, he suddenly felt warm and comfort. He didn't know what made him warm or why did he feel comfort.

He just stood silently with his eyes closed. He received that warmness which he desired so much. He had experienced this sensation before. He knew this feeling but didn't know where and when he tasted this feeling. But all he did was just stood and closed his eyes.

After a few moments he felt that warm sensation, it slowly moved away. He felt disappoint of course so then he opened his eyes. And he even didn't realize that during he closed his eyes, he was holding his breath. Of course he immediately took deep breath as he felt he was running of oxygen.

"What was it? What did you do, Hyuuga-sama?" Konatsu asked innocently as he felt his cheeks were warm and red. His heart was also beating fast as it could explode anytime.

"Huh? You…don't know what I just did?" Hyuuga asked in disbelieved. How could Konatsu don't know what he just did? Really, Hyuuga wanted to laugh as loud as possible but seeing Konatsu's innocent look made him smile warmly.

"Hmmph, Oh my goodness! You really don't know what I just did, Konacchi?" Hyuuga asked again just to make sure.

Konatsu replied him with simple shook head. Konatsu really curious and felt embarrass about that thing his superior did. He wanted that sensation again.

"Hm, do you want me to do _it_ again?~" Hyuuga asked with his usual mischievous grin.

"Um… yes…" Konatsu replied a bit unsure but he really wanted to taste that feeling again. He truly didn't realize that he already tasted that feeling twice today.

Hyuuga smiled and did what his inferior want. He again, grabbed Konatsu's chin softly and circled his arm around Konatsu's waist. Then, he closed the gap between their faces and did what he just did again. Oh, he would never get bore with the taste of Konatsu's lips. Once he tasted it, it automatically became some kind of addiction which made him want again and again.

Konatsu was the same. He really comforted with his superior touch. And he didn't want this sensation ended so fast. Yes, only with his superior he could feel this kind of feeling. Only his superior could make him warm and delighted. He wanted no one but his Major.

This time, they kissed quiet long. Fortunately it was already far past mid-night. Almost dawn I guess, so nobody would notice or disturb them. Except for Ayanami of course, since he always saw what his inferiors did. But what will Ayanami do with them? He didn't even care at all.

They broke the kiss for a while then did it again and again. Who knows how long they would do that.

"…Hyuuga-sama, you're strange today…" Konatsu said almost like whisper since he was taking deep breath to fill his lungs.

"So are you." Hyuuga chuckled while stroking Konatsu's blond hair. They fell silent for a while, just staring to each other eyes (Hyuuga didn't wear his glasses because it would make harder to did _that thing_).

"Hm, don't you feel tire, Konacchi?~" Hyuuga asked cheerily with his usual mischievous grin. Konatsu who already saw this smile thousand times of course realized that his superior planned to do something he didn't know yet.

"What would you do if I say I do?" Konatsu asked back with his cute innocent smile.

"Heheh, you know it already, no?" Hyuuga chuckled while kneeling down to pick Konatsu's assignments. He handed all those papers to Konatsu and turned his body to the direction of his room.

"I'm a bit tire, you know? And I'm sure you too." Hyuuga said while stood back to his inferior.

"So what?"

"So let's sleep in my room! You know what I mean, don't you?" Hyuuga said with chuckled and walk ahead to his room, leaving his inferior who was standing silently without moving.

Konatsu stunned. A bit shocked, surprised, and embarrassed. All his face turned completely red and his heart beating so fast. He couldn't say a single thing when his Major already half way into his room.

Hyuuga realized that Konatsu didn't follow him, turned his head and saw that his _begleiter _still standing quietly in the place he used to stand. Hyuuga understood Konatsu's reaction and only smile happily and laughed.

"Hahaha, so you're coming or not?~" Hyuuga said, broke Konatsu's reverie. Konatsu shook his head brusquely to _clear_ his head and vision. Konatsu saw his Major stood quiet far from him. Konatsu looked up and down, not sure about his own wanting. So he closed his eyes and took deep breath. He let his instinct to choose his action.

After he closed his eyes for a while, he finally took his first step. He didn't know where his feet brought him. He only kept his eyes closed while his feet were walking somewhere. After few steps, he began to open his eyes slowly.

He saw nothing. Only an empty dark long corridor was all he could saw. No sign of Major Hyuuga. He let a sigh left his mouth. Strangely he felt very disappointed with his instinct. He then blinked his eyes and took his first step.

"Fufufu, I didn't know you want me so badly, Konacchi!~"

Konatsu turned his head quickly as he heard that annoying voice of his Major. He saw Hyuuga was walking toward Konatsu's direction. Actually, Konatsu stood not far in front of his Major. The reason why he didn't saw Hyuuga was because the said man was stood not far behind Konatsu.

Konatsu only fell silent while his face turned red again. Really, he felt so stupid and shy. But he also felt relieve that he stood in that place.

"Like I said, you're cute when your face like that, Konacchi!~" Hyuuga whispered seductively while taking his beloved _begleiter_ into his room.

.

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**_: My second HyuugaxKonatsu fic!~ I know this fic is really weird! Yes, I only write this to kill some times and I really enjoy write their scenes together! xD Sorry if I did typos or incorrect grammar since English isn't my main language. But I already did my best :D_

**Reviews and comments are most welcome!~ ^w^**


End file.
